


Take a bite of my heart tonight.

by tipsy_gnostalgic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsy_gnostalgic/pseuds/tipsy_gnostalgic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote a short karezi story about a first date </p>
<p>um<br/>yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and tonight you’ve reluctantly agreed to go on a blind date or something. Your mutual ‘friend’, Vriska, just had to make the obvious reference - “it’s perfect 8ecause you’re 8lind!” Whatever. She’s the one who told you this was a good idea, and the reason why you’re now standing here outside some restaurant, waiting to find out what some guy smells of. 

You’re not really expecting much from this. You have plenty of friends, and of course your justice, to take up your time. It takes a strong lady to uphold Alternian law, but you’re good at what you do. You should be interrogating suspects or even just messing around online with the cat girl right now, but you’re here. 

And it sounds like your date’s just turned up too. You take a good, long sniff, which seems to confuse him, but it’s not really telling you much. A friendly “H3Y” should make this less awkward, right? Nope, he doesn’t respond to that. He’s just silently shuffling all around like a nervous crab. You decide to make this easier on both of you by skipping the boring introductions and going straight to licking his face.

CG: WHAT THE GRUB-CULLING FUCK WAS THAT.

Mmmmm, tastes kind of like candy. He’s definitely nervous. And, judging by his reaction, the guy’s grumpy to say the least. But you have to admire his originality. “GRUB-CULLING FUCK”? You can work with that. Justice is all about taking on challenges - that’s what makes it interesting. Criminals would be no fun if they didn’t at least lie to you for a little while. So you don’t waste time getting embarrassed about having licked a guy in the face to make your first impression. You just ruffle his hair a little - do those stubs even really count as horns? - and gently pull him into the restaurant by the arm. 

You can tell he’s still not over the licking thing as you’re waiting in line to be seated, ‘cause he’s still shuffling. It’s actually kind of cute, but you’re not going to tell him that. Not yet, anyway. You’re shown your seats - you did try to take his hand as you walked to your table, but he snatched it away - and you sit. You give him a soft kick under the table and poke him with the corner of your menu; he reciprocates. Maybe this guy isn’t as shy as you first thought.

CG: SO. YOU’RE TEE-REZI.

You giggle at the mispronunciation and correct him, but inform him you have to address him as ‘V4NT4S’ now. You don’t make the rules - this is the way it has to be. Mispronunciation is taken very seriously by the law. He swears a little, you both order your food, and you think you might be having a good time. You’re not even trying to spite Vriska. 

The conversation moves on to movies, literature - he really knows what he’s talking about. When he starts talking about the quadrant vacillation of the protagonist, you playfully (and not very subtly) let him know that your flushed quadrant isn’t filled. He gets a little flustered and insists that the information is irrelevant but you can tell he takes note.

After dinner, you’re walking down the street together. You’re talking too fast to really know where you’re going, when he suddenly takes your hand and pulls you in for that predictable kiss. You’re sure he saw it in one of his movies.

CG: HOW LONG H4V3 YOU B33N W41T1NG TO DO TH4T? >;]

GC: SHUT UP AND TAKE ME TO YOUR HIVE.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and this won’t be the last time you spend a night with the boy you call ‘V4NT4S.’ It won’t be the last time you kiss him, either.


End file.
